Mi-28 Havoc
The Mil Mi-28 (NATO reporting name "Havoc") is a Russian all-weather, day-night, military tandem, two-seat anti-armor Attack Helicopter. It is a dedicated attack helicopter with no intended secondary transport capability, better optimized than the Mil Mi-24 for the Anti-Tank role. It carries a single gun in an undernose Barbette mount, plus external loads carried on pylons beneath stub wings. |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the''' Mi-28''' is the attack helicopter of the Middle Eastern Coalition. Its counterparts are the AH-1Z Viper, the WZ-10, the AH-64 Apache, the Mi-35 Hind, and the AS-665 Tiger, respectively. The Mi-28's main role is to provide close air support for friendly forces, anti-armor, and denying enemy helicopters' operation. It has little capability against fixed-wing aircraft. The helicopter has 2 seats, one for its pilot, and the other for the gunner. The pilot controls the flight of the helicopter, the B8V20 rocket pods, and the flare dispensers. The rocket pods contain 8 (14 before v1.2 patch) rockets, with acceptable blast radius and damge. The rockets are effective against infantry, light vehicles, APCs, and all types of aircraft, while taking more than a full barrage to destroy a main battle tank. Flares are used to break off enemy missiles and lock-ons, buying the player some precious time to escape or destroy the target, if possible. The flare dispensers have a recharge time of around 8 seconds, during which the vehicle is completely defenseless against heat-seeking missiles. The gunner has control of the 30mm 2A42 cannon and 9M120 Ataka-V anti-tank TV-guided missiles. The 2A42 cannon on the Mi-28 is significantly different from all of its counterparts: It has only half the amount of ammunition of its counterparts, with only 450 rounds per magazine, a lower rate of fire while having the same overheat properties, but its shells inflict five times the direct impact damage and having more than twice the explosive power, as well as a larger blast radius. The cannon can make short work of infantry, light vehicles, and even aircraft to a degree if they are on the ground. The TV missile, on the other hand, is extremely deadly to all types of vehicles, and it takes only 1 missile to destroy any ''vehicle. The missile also has a very good blast radius, even larger than those of the pilot's rockets, consequently dealing damage to all targets within 5 meters around the point of impact. And since it is manually guided, the player can use it against ground, sea, or even air target, provided the player is skillful and accurate enough, though this is very difficult, and couple with the missile's low speed, it is still not an effective countermeasure to already-airborne aircraft. However, the player can only fire 1 missile before having to wait 8 seconds for the missile to reload, and they are given only 8 missiles to start off with, meaning the player needs to use the weapon wisely to avoid wasting precious missiles and time. Also, new players may not be familiar with the weapon and may reduce its usefulness. The vehicle, being a helicopter, can move forward, backward, strafe sideways, and hover in place, with the latter probably is its most useful ability. This allows the player to capture flags, or turning the helicopter into an accurate weapon platform to provide fire support. However, this also makes it more vulnerable to enemy fire, it is not recommended to stay too low in one spot for long, as the player will be an easy target for enemy tank shells, SACLOS missiles, or even TV missiles, all of which deal heavy damage, and anti-aircraft cannon and missile fire, all of which are devastating to the helicopter. The player also needs to bear in mind that the M95 can pierce through the glass of its cockpit, injuring or potentially killing the gunner/pilot. Also, the vehicle does not have any weapon to effectively counter fixed-wing aircraft once they are airborne, and combine with the speed disadvantage, the player should avoid confrontation with them at all cost. All in all, the vehicle should be used for its intended purpose: provide CAS for friendly ground forces, suppress enemy armor on the battlefield, clearing out control points, and even as an observation platform to report enemy positions to the player's team. If necessary, the player may dogfight other attack helicopters, because they are similar in mobility and speed. With a good pilot and a good gunner, the Mi-28 is extremely devastating to enemy ground vehicles and infantry, and can effectively blunt an armored spearhead. Compared to its counterparts, it is slightly bigger and due to its cannon's unique properties, the helicopter is more oriented toward the anti-armor role, similar to the AS-665 Tiger, although it can perform perfectly fine as a general-purpose attack helicopter. The helicopter also doesn't provide as clear a view as the AH-1Z's, as its cockpit is heavily framed, and is probably the most obstructive cockpit of all the attack helicopters. In return, the framed cockpit is able to provide much better protection compared to that of the AH-1Z. Due to its sitting layout putting more space between the gunner and pilot, the chance of both the pilot and gunner getting injured/killed at the same time by the M95 or other weapons that can penetrate a helicopter's cockpit glass is basically zero. Mi-28 Havoc Render BF2.jpg|A render of the Mi-28 Havoc. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The '''Mil Mi-28 Havoc' in only appears in the multiplayer mode of Battlefield: Bad Company as the Russian Ground Forces' main attack helicopter, its role in singleplayer has been replaced by the Mi-24 SuperHind. Its counterpart are the American AH-64D Apache and the MEC Ka-52. Appearances Gold Rush *End of the Line Conquest *End of the Line *Crossing Over *Par for the Course Tactics The Mi-28 has 2 B8V20 80mm rocket pods and a chin-mounted Shipunov 2A42 30mm cannon that have unlimited ammunition. It takes slightly more than a full load of rockets to take down a MBT before the rockets "overheat". So the best tactic is to press the trigger moderately and wisely so the player will not get overheated and waste precious time. ]] Another tactic is to fly low-altitude and fly behind the enemy vehicle and slowly shoot rockets at the rear. However the helicopter is vulnerable this way and, if the player is not fast enough, an enemy rocket launcher could shoot down the helicopter or the tank could shoot the player with its main cannon, instantly destroying the chopper. It is wise to have a gunner in the helicopter as he can take down enemy infantry with ease and can help the player take down an enemy MBT faster. In a helicopter dogfight the player should always try to get above the enemy helicopter and get close for a kill as it only takes 2 helicopter rockets to shoot another one down. File:BFBC_MI-28_PILOT.jpg|Pilot's seat and HUD File:Chopper Gunner.jpg|The gunner's seat File:Mil Mi 28 Havoc Taking off.jpg|Driving the Mi-28 in third person view |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer The Mi-28 appears occasionally in singleplayer, usually used by the Russian military. In the campaign, it uses its 30mm cannon and rocket pods. Appearances *Cold War *Sangre del Toro It appears toward the end of Cold War, during the car chase segment, where an Mi-28 attempts to destroy Bad Company's M939 truck. During Sangre del Toro, while the player is trying to clear the separate bases to find the Sangre del Toro, the player must face Mi-28s at two instances, one at the bastion, and two others at the village in the canyon. Multiplayer Rush *Oasis Conquest *Atacama Desert *Port Valdez *Heavy Metal Flying Piloting the Havoc is slightly easier than piloting other helicopters because of its reduced speed. It also seems to fly slightly slower than the Apache. As with all helicopters, it is wise to practice flying before using it in battle. Armament The standard armament of the Havoc in the game is very similar to other helicopters. It carries a rocket salvo which is inaccurate unless the pilot is able to line up and steady the crosshairs on a target, however a direct hit on lightly armored vehicles such as the ATV, HMMWV, etc. will destroy it. A main battle tank or APC will require more hits. The Gunner's main weapon is the under-mounted autocannon. It shoots a quick burst of 30mm shells that is highly useful against infantry and lighter vehicles. With the Alternate Weapon Package equipped, the pilot gains a Hellfire Missile, while the gunner gains the ability to fire a Tracer Dart for said missile, however, both the pilot and the co-pilot need to have the specialization selected. BFBC2 Havoc Stats.png|The Mi-28 Havoc's in-game description. Gallery BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 1.png|'Mi-28 Havoc' BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 2.png|The pilot's HUD display. BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 6.png|Side view of the Mi-28 Havoc. BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 5.png|Frontal view of the Mi-28 Havoc. BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 3.png|Gunner's HUD display. BC2 Mi-28 Havoc 4.png|View through High Power Optics Package. BFBC2 PC Gameplay MI-28 Havoc Gunner|Gameplay with the MI-28 Havoc in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the map Atacama Desert, as the gunner. |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the Mi-28 Havoc is the Russian Army's attack helicopter. In order to operate it, players will need to have the Helicopter Piloting training. It is featured in the maps Oman and Dragon Valley and is the direct equivalent of the American AH-64 Apache. Its alternate weapon is the AT-9 Spiral-2 missile which can lock-on to Tracer Darts and is devastating against tanks. The passenger is able to fire a 30mm chaingun and a Tracer Dart for the AT-9 missile. The Mi-28 is vulnerable to fire from heavy machine guns and can be destroyed by a single rocket hit. However due to its high speed it is hard to strike with an unguided rocket; the easiest way to destroy a Havoc is by using Stinger or IGLA, though the pilot can avoid it by dropping flare countermeasures. |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The Mi-28N appears in Battlefield 3, and is the Russian Ground Forces attack helicopter in the game. It features two seats, a pilot and a gunner, with the same roles as in previous games. Its American equivalent is the AH-1Z Viper. Singleplayer In the mission Rock and a Hard Place, Mi-28's can be seen flying across the valley when engaging with the RGF. Although they do not attack the player and cannot be taken down. Multiplayer The pilot has access to salvos of 14 rockets, but can unlock the Guided Rocket specialization to boost accuracy and range, while the gunner has access to the 30mm automatic cannon with 30 rounds per belt. As with the American AH-1Z Viper, the Russian Mi-28N Havoc is capable of causing devastating damage to enemy armor and infantry. A well-aimed salvo of less than 14 rockets can disable any main battle tank at full health, and the gunner's automatic cannon can decimate infantry with ease. Heat Seekers allow the Havoc to engage enemy aircraft such as other helicopters, jets or MAVs. The gunner's Guided Missile can also target enemy MAVs, even without laser designation. Gunner upgrades such as Thermal Optics or Zoom Optics, Proximity Scan, Guided Missile or TV Missile vastly improve the gunner's firepower and ability to spot and destroy enemy infantry and vehicles. Thermal Optics allow the gunner to efficiently identify enemy infantry from a greater distance and within foliage, while Zoom Optics allows the gunner to effectively engage targets at greater distances, even outside of enemy man-portable anti-air missiles, such as Stingers and IGLAs. Proximity Scan, either for the Gunner or Pilot, can detect enemy infantry and vehicles close to the aircraft. This is useful for spotting and engaging enemy infantry, as the pilot simply has to fly over where ever there may be enemy infantry, while the scanner displays them on the minimap. The gunner can then find and target the enemy with great ease. Guided Missile and TV Missiles give the gunner the ability to engage enemy armor with greater efficiency. The Pilot can attack enemy armor with rockets, while the gunner targets the armor with a Guided Missile. When the Pilot and Gunner are communicating, good tactics to use when engaging armor is to lock-on and fire the missile as soon as the target is within range, then quickly switch to the automatic cannon and finish off the target with help from the pilot's rockets. TV Missiles are difficult to control during flight, and cannot be aimed before firing. However, a direct hit can cause massive damage to armor, and the missile cannot be defended against by counter-measures. Good communication is vital to effectively use the TV Missile; the Pilot can aim the missile for the Gunner by aiming over the target, and the Gunner then fires and makes slight course corrections if necessary. Practice is also important to be able to effectively use the TV Missile: the Gunner must know when to fire, and know how to steer and keep the missile on course, without over or under steering. Appearances *Caspian Border *Kharg Island *Operation Firestorm *Noshahr Canals (PC) *Sharqi Peninsula *Gulf of Oman *Wake Island *Alborz Mountains *Armored Shield *Bandar Desert *Operation Riverside *Nebandan Flats *Kiasar Railroad *Sabalan Pipeline Gallery ScreenHunter 02 Aug. 17 20.15.gif|The Mi-28 in third person view. Havoc_Trees.gif|The gunner's seat. Mi28.png|A render of the Mi-28 in Battlefield 3 battlefield-3-mi28-1-620x348.jpg|The Mi-28s cockpit. bf3 2013-03-27 13-40-30-15.png|Mi-28 bf3 2013-03-27 13-41-17-09.png|Mi-28 bf3 2013-03-27 13-44-41-07.png|Mi-28 Mi-28 strafing.png|Mi-28 strafing Battlefield 3 Beta AH-1Z & MI-28 footage|Gameplay with the MI-28 Havoc in Battlefield 3 on the map Caspian Border as the pilot (at 3:10). |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The Mi-28 Havoc appears in Battlefield 4. It was first seen in the 17-Minute Gameplay Reveal Trailer. Singleplayer The 'Mi-28 Havoc '''appears in the mission Baku, attacking Tombstone Squad as they make their way to the extraction point at the top of an abandoned factory. It destroys the top floors of the factory, causing the waiting extraction helicopter to crash and knocking Tombstone off of the factory roof. Later it chases the Civilian SUV that Tombsone has commandeered to take them to a secondary extraction point. Recker shoots it down with his M320 but the helicopter crashes too near to the vehicle and Tombstone is thrown into the ocean. The helicopter is also visible, flying in formation across the South China Sea. However, they appear to be placement models which appear to have been removed and replaced by the standard PLA WZ-10 Helicopters, as the particular mission has no Russian Ground Forces present with the exceptions of the PLA and USMC. Multiplayer The '''Mi-28 Havoc '''appears as the Russian Attack Helicopter.The AH-1Z Viper and Mi-28 Havoc have a higher maximum speed than the Chinese Z-10W and behaves quite similarly to its ''Battlefield 3 counterpart. The pilot's initial default primary weapons are the Hydra Rockets which comes in 7 rockets per per pod (total 14 rockets). The Zuni Rockets, unlocked at 17000 Attack Helicopter Score allows the use of more powerful and damaging rockets however, with an almost halved magazine count. Smart Rockets, unlocked at 38000 Attack Helicopter Score allows a more accurate fire with medium damage, limiting to 5 per pod (10 rockets total) for self-guidance when fired and within optimum proximity of the target. Each respective free-fire rockets share a similar aiming point Heads-Up-Display (HUD) in the form of a capital 'I' shape for target leading and guidance, almost identical to its Battlefield 3 counterparts. Pilots must bear in mind that the primary rocket fire is most effective and accurate when closer to the target, but may leave operators more susceptible to ground fire. All rocket types run on limited reserve ammunition which must be left to automatically replenish for brief moments in time between reloads and firing. The Mi-28 is capable of causing devastating damage to enemy armor and infantry. A well-aimed salvo of rockets can near-instantly deplete any main battle tank at to half health. The Primary and Default weapon of the secondary weapon's gunner is the 30mm 2A42 Shipunov 30mm automatic cannon, which performs identically with the secondary automatic cannons of the AH-1Z Viper and WZ-10 respectively. It fires high-explosive rounds dealing splash damage and is most effective against single or clusters of infantry targets, but less effective against vehicles. Unlike its Battlefield 3 counterpart, it too runs on limited reserve ammunition which must be left to automatically replenish for brief moments in time between reloads and firing. The Pilot and Gunner could decide to hover briefly over high-traffic areas of enemy troops to allow easier dispatch quickly of said targets effectively. Both the pilot's primary rockets and the secondary gunner's weapons's reload time can be decreased with the use of the Belt Speed vehicle specialisations. The Mi-28's pilot and gunner are given an assortment of Secondary Weapons to choose from. The Pilot's Heat Seekers allows the helicopter to engage enemy aircraft such as other helicopters, Jets or MAVs. For a more ground-attack oriented role, the pilot has the ability to equip the TOW missiles. When combined with a salvo of rocket fire with either before or after striking a target with the secondary TOW missiles, the target can be almost guaranteed to be destroyed within a single pass. The secondary gunner also has the ability to equip an assortment of secondary weapons. Laser Guided missiles allows the targeting and tracking of missiles across a considerable distance of the battlefield to strike targets accurately, although this may give away the position of the operating vehicle. The TV Missile for the gunner grants a remote-controlled missile, able to be manually piloted across the battlefield to strike any targets, both on land, sea or sky without detection until it strikes the target and dealing considerable damage to armored targets. However, the Missiles are difficult to control during flight, and cannot be aimed before firing and its cumbersome controls and difficult aiming is exacerbated if the operator experience high internet-connection latency or packet-loss. It also has the special ability to bypass Active Protection systems as it is identified as a 'vehicle' instead of an 'ammunition' or 'projectile' by the game engine. The secondary gunner's weapons and the aircraft pilot can combine both their attacks to devastating effects. The Secondary gunner has access to an arrangement of optical specialization upgrades such as IRNV Optics or Thermal Optics for better target acquisition and dispatch. The Zoom Optics are unlocked and equipped by default. In Hardcore Game modes, where 3D Spotting is disabled by default, thermal imaging optics are an essential to effectively utilize the helicopter's armaments to its fullest potential. Thermal Optics allow the gunner to efficiently identify enemy infantry from a greater distance and within foliage, while Zoom Optics allows the gunner to effectively engage targets at greater distances, even outside of enemy man-portable anti-air missiles, such as FIM-92 Stingers and SA-IGLAs. Proximity Scan, either for the Gunner or Pilot, can detect enemy infantry and vehicles close to the aircraft. This is useful for spotting and engaging enemy infantry within close range, as the pilot simply has to hover over where ever there may be enemy targets, while the scanner displays them on the mini-map. The gunner can then find and target the enemy with greater ease. However, users must also bear in mind that this specialisation is useless in Hardcore game modes, as the traditional mini map is largely disabled by default. The aircraft has an assortment of countermeasures to choose from to protect itself. The IR Flares are both unlocked and equipped by default, ejects multiple bright red flares which spoofs and distracts missile locks and incoming missiles. The ECM Jammer is considered not only more popular by helicopter and aircraft pilots, but also more effective. It can perform many roles the IR Flare is unable to accomplish such as hiding the aircraft from the minimap for a brief period of time, break weapon lock, spoof missiles but also generates glare and a smoke screen against enemies equipped with Thermal or IRNV Optics. Its effects is also known to last much longer than the IR Flares also. The Mi-28 Havoc, along with all Scout and Attack Helicopters, are most effective and dangerous in maps and game modes where a Mobile Anti-Aircraft is not available or when the aircraft's operating team is in control of it only. In such maps and game mode such as Siege of Shanghai, the Attack Helicopter can operate relatively unopposed with the exception of the odd hostile Attack, Transport Helicopter or infantry missile and rocket fire from time to time, with plenty of buildings available for cover when on the retreat. If both pilot or gunner are daring enough, the vehicle operators may choose to discretely enter into the enemy un-capture base (or spawn) in order to hijack the opposing team's Attack Helicopter just as it spawns. This leaves the operating team with exactly 2 Attack Helicopters in possession simultaneously and leaving next to no aerial threats. Comparison Compared to AH-1Z, while sharing the same statistical performance, Mi-28 suffers the disadvantage from its bulky shape and obstructive cockpit view. Gallery MI-28.jpg|MI-28 on the loadout screen BF4-Second-Assault---Firestorm-Heli.jpg|An Mi-28 in Operation Firestorm chopper_sea_1920x1080.jpg Mi-28.Campaign.jpg|the MI-28 seen in Baku BF4_Mi28-Front.png|Front view of Mi-28 BF4_Mi28_Rear.png|Rear view of Mi-28 |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield Play4Free, the Mi-28 Havoc is a direct equivalent (in stats) to the AH-64 Apache. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, several Mi-28s can be seen completely destroyed on Nelson Bay. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, on Panama Canal, Mi-28s can be seen flying over the map in groups to the city area. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Havoc was the only helicopter to not appear in the Rush game mode. This was changed with the addition of Oasis from the VIP Map Pack 7. *In Battlefield 3, two small medipacks can be seen to the left and right of the pilot's cockpit, however they do not effect the crew's health in any way. *In Battlefield 3 the Mi-28's hud was originally displayed with a glass panel rather than being emitted from the player's helmet. *In Battlefield 3, when aiming with the TV missile, the aiming reticle will appear slightly turned down by 15-20 degrees, making missile's aiming even more harder than the AH-1Z's TV Missile. External links *Mi-28 on Wikipedia *Mi-28A/N Havoc on Army Technology de:Mi-28 Havoc Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Helicopters Category:Attack Helicopter Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4